


time slip

by hwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/hwiyoung
Summary: there’s warmth at youngkyun’s back, and a leg thrown over his own. he’s tucked into sanghyuk, slotting together like a perfect fit. blankets wash over them like soft waves, it's a perfect kind of morning.





	time slip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninetynineclouds (foggydays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggydays/gifts), [kim the horseokwoo stan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kim+the+horseokwoo+stan).



> title taken from and insp by red velvet's [time slip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmqS9dQlkE8)

**monday;**

youngkyun stands in front of the mirror, shamelessly admiring himself. he looks good today.

glancing over at the other bed in the room, sanghyuk still has the covers pulled over his head, with his feet tucked under.

he walks over, and starts poking relentlessly at the blanket lump that’s sanghyuk.

“come on, wake up.”

there’s a whining noise under all the blankets, and an arm emerges, blindly reaching for youngkyun. it somehow manages to latch onto his sleeve, and tries to drag youngkyun into the nest of blankets.

it’s not going to work today though. youngkyun grabs the hand and does his best to pull the other out.

he’s not very strong though, and ultimately, sanghyuk wins their game of tug-of-war.

youngkyun’s simply reduced to staring at the bed with his hands on hips.

“get your ass out of bed.”

sanghyuk only buries himself under the covers even more determinedly, and youngkyun whines.

“you’re supposed to take me and chanhee to  _ school _ .”

“take yourself.”

 

 

 

**tuesday;**

for almost as long as youngkyun can remember, their single beds have been pushed together. it’s for the convenience of the very important matter, cuddles.

however, while he loves cuddling with his boyfriend, sometimes he regrets in the morning. why? well, it seems like sanghyuk is the one who always ends up with all the blankets in the morning.

youngkyun groans as he rolls over. his side of the bed is a barren wasteland. he’s cold, again. worse still, they left the air conditioner on so he feels like he’s got hypothermia. his feet are actually going freeze off.

he has a sudden flashback to last night.

 

(“sanghyuk, i’m cold.”

“well i’m not.”

“are you– are you seriously asleep already?”

“yes.”)

 

he hears a yell from the kitchen.

“youngkyun! chanhee! you better be ready to go in ten minutes! otherwise i’m gonna leave without you and you can walk to school.”

seokwoo was always the more strict one. youngkyun cries a little on the inside as he tries to jam his feet into his pants quickly, lest he gets left behind.

 

 

 

**wednesday;**

sanghyuk murmurs, “youngkyun–”

the named boy giggles at the elder’s half-closed eyes, and the sleep still evident in his voice. sanghyuk’s hair is an adorable mess and youngkyun is happy just to watch him for hours, if he could.

unfortunately the ticking clock reminds him he doesn’t have that time.

for once, sanghyuk doesn’t put up too much of a fight. youngkyun slides out of his arms easily, but he immediately misses the warmth.

 

 

 

**thursday;**

last night they fell asleep, with youngkyun on top of sanghyuk.

light drifts in through the window and his eyes open. it’s not unwelcome, but he’s a little surprised to see sanghyuk’s face so close up–

his black hair is so fluffy. he can see the eyelashes that brush sanghyuk’s cheek, and his slightly chapped lips. youngkyun stretches up to press a chaste kiss on his chin and tries to roll off sanghyuk, but to no avail.

sanghyuk’s arm is wrapped tightly around his waist, and his grip only tightens as youngkyun wriggles around.

“hyung,” he groans, “ _ please _ let me go.”

“five more minutes.”

youngkyun gives in, even though he knows it won’t be only five minutes. it ends up being ten, with both him and chanhee being late for school.

 

(“i can’t believe you were so selfish.”

“what do you mean?”

“if you were going to stay in bed with your boyfriend, you should’ve told me so i wouldn’t have bothered to wake up so early!”

“don’t lie, i bet you were thrilled to have extra alone time with seokwoo.”)

 

 

 

**friday;**

there’s warmth at youngkyun’s back, and a leg thrown over his own. he’s tucked into sanghyuk, slotting together like a perfect fit. blankets wash over them like soft waves, it's a perfect kind of morning.

he sighs in the peace. he’s not quite ready to break the moment yet–

an arm snakes around his waist and scruff tickles his cheek as lips ghost over his ear.

a rough voice whispers playfully, “wake up, kyun.”

he lets out a high-pitched squeal and falls off the bed as he jerks away from sanghyuk. (how manly.) his annoying boyfriend breaks into peals of laughter, and youngkyun glares at him from the floor. 

 

 

 

**saturday;**

youngkyun’s awake a little later than usual today. which is nice, since there’s no school today. he stares up at the white ceiling before twisting his upper body to look at the clock. a quick glance tells him it’s a little past ten, and that sanghyuk’s side of the bed is empty (and cold).

he can hear people talking, but his best guess is that it’s just the noise of the television. he can smell something too, something that probably woke sanghyuk up. (he’s pretty sure the elder has never been awake before nine if he can help it, not even for his boyfriend.)

no doubt, seokwoo cooked this morning. (it’s only the promise of food that can wake sanghyuk up.)

he tugs on a pair of pants and wraps the blanket around his shoulders like a superhero cape.

when he walks into the living room, he’s cheerfully greeted by seokwoo and chanhee. sanghyuk’s sitting on the couch and munching on a piece of bread. spread out in front of him is a whole breakfast.

he’s watching the television, some variety show.

youngkyun drags his blanket over to the couch and plops down beside him, cuddling up in sanghyuk’s lap.

sanghyuk doesn’t show any signs of moving, still invested in watching his program.

but when youngkyun looks up, sanghyuk glances down at him. he grins mischievously, and squishes one of youngkyun’s cheeks, before feeding him the bread he was eating.

youngkyun munches thoughtfully.

 

 

 

**sunday;**

youngkyun likes to think he’s exceptionally lucky to have sanghyuk in his life. (and he is. who else would be like his other half? chanhee? yeah right, not happening. no thank you. no way.)

the light from the windows of their shared room create a soft glow as it falls on sanghyuk. he looks like he has a halo. he’s ethereal, an angel.

the elder looks so peaceful right now, with a soft smile gracing his lips. his eyes are closed and breathing steady. youngkyun wonders if he’s dreaming, and if he is, what he’s dreaming about.

his boyfriend rolls over, and youngkyun smiles–

sanghyuk’s arm smacks him in the face.

all he knows is pain. his eyes water. he’s trying not to cry, really. 

youngkyun glares accusingly at his still-asleep boyfriend, who begins to open his mouth in a wide yawn.

sanghyuk blinks once, then twice. a lazy grin that stretches his lips immediately turns down when youngkyun’s betrayed face and teary eyes comes into focus.

he shoots up, grabbing onto youngkyun’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. his face is shoved into his boyfriend’s chest and youngkyun sputters.

“kyun, are you okay?”

“... you smacked me in the face.”

“i’m sorry–”

“... it’s fine.”

“obviously not! you still look sad.”

and indeed youngkyun does, with unhappy eyes and a pout on his lips.

“let me make it up to you.”

youngkyun’s eyes widen, but he’s not fast enough.

sanghyuk takes a hold of his face with both hands and peppers his face with kisses. it tickles, and youngkyun squeals and tries to pull away.

sanghyuk’s reactions seem to be quicker than ever though, and youngkyun finds himself with an arm secure around his waist, dragging him into his boyfriend.

he’s pulled down onto the bed and he winces a little as he lands on top of sanghyuk. the elder squeezes youngkyun, and he twists his body to nuzzle his face in the crook of his neck.

a hand searches for youngkyun’s, and their fingers intertwine.

 

yes, youngkyun is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello thank u for reading!!! leave a comment and kudos if u enjoyed it maybe!!! i'm in the middle of exams so i'm pretty stressed so i was like haha why not write instead!!! big thank u to [min](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foggydays/pseuds/ninetynineclouds) for being my no1 motivator rn xoxo
> 
> also!!!!!!! if you're an sf9 writer, whether you're in the process of writing your first fic, or you've written several, you should!!! totally join the sf9 writers network on tumblr!!! we also have a kkt group chat but it's a bit dry rn bc there's only 3 of us so if u need some support/motivation and love sf9 and making new friends you can find more info [here](https://writesf9.tumblr.com/), we'd love for u to join us!!! ~~(u don't even need tumblr to join us ok just as long as u write its FINE)~~
> 
> u can also hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hwistan)/[tumblr](http://youngkyun.co.vu/) for anything!!


End file.
